That Month Away
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Nowaki spends a month in America for more teaching while Hiroki is left home... what will take place when Nowaki returns home? Read to find out.


"No… Nowaki?" I asked, shocked that my lover stood before me. It had been a long month of schooling for him. He had grown taller, his hair longer, but that loving stare he was giving me had never changed. It would always stay the same.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted happily and pulled me into a hug. I dropped all of the papers I had been holding and grasped him tightly.

"I can't let you go, not again…" I whispered. I knew I would never be the same, not after loving him.

"I won't let you let me go, Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered back to me, just as lovingly. His hands… those large warm hands found their way onto my body. How I had missed them so much.

Many nights I had spent sleepless and at work because I could not bear to fall asleep without him.

It was one of those sleepless nights. Nowaki was still gone, off for more schooling in America. It was only a month this time, so it was for the most part bearable.

My fingers cramped up as I reached the end of the giant stack of homework I had been grading. I could not go on…

My cell phone decided to start ringing at that time. I knew that ring tone just as well as I knew Nowaki's ring tone. It was a text from Akihiko. He had given up on Takahiro long ago, but it still pulled at the strings of my heart sometimes. Even with Nowaki in my life now, I had never completely given up Akihiko.

They say first loves are always the hardest… and that is definitely true.

_Hiroki, I would just like to tell you that I have found a new lover. I hope you and your boyfriend are doing fine._

My shoulders shook and tears fell from my eyes. "Asshole…" I whispered. I just had to be the first person he tells. I swear that God hates me at times. Nowaki was not even home to comfort me… it is all not fair.

_Is that all you want to tell me?_ I sent Akihiko a text back. He was so cruel sometimes. Though I have Nowaki, and that is all I could ever ask for.

_Yes. Goodnight Hiroki._

"Asshole…" I whispered once again as the tears continued to stream down my face. It was late… per say early. The clock read 3am but I knew where Nowaki was he would be awake.

Speed dialing one, I called him and waited for his voice to wash over me.

"Hiro-san! It's early for you, what are you doing awake?" Nowaki scolded me through the phone, but the happiness in his voice was clear. It was good that he was having fun.

"Nowaki…" I whispered, ignoring everything else in the world, knowing he could hear my tears.

"Hiroki…" His voice was now sullen. Nowaki understood me and all I had to do was say his name. "Just don't give up, I'm working hard. Please do not give in Hiro-san… I will not let you down. I love you." he said, so sure of himself and his emotions.

"I love you to Nowaki…" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. He never gave up… he was not like me in that aspect at all.

"Get some sleep; I'll talk to you later." That was all he said before hanging up. All I could do after that was curl up on the couch and try to get some sleep.

Now he was home and I held him in my arms. It was too good to be true. An entire month without him…I doubt I would be able to ever live though it again.

"Don't you ever leave me again…" I said to him, looking up to face him.

"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be here." Nowaki said back, his stormy blue eyes meeting my own. No wonder his name meant Typhoon, with eyes like that…

My thoughts cut short as he pressed his lips to mine. I could not fight back, I wanted… no, needed this as much as I needed oxygen to breathe.

"I love you…" he mumbled out between kisses. I could not help but say the same.

"I love you to… I missed you so much Nowaki…" I said sadly, burying my face into his collarbones. His hands rested on my hips, contouring to their shape perfectly. He fit against me like a glove.

"Hiroki…" he whispered into my ear, turning my head and pressing his lips harder against mine this time. I pushed back with as much force, a month of tension starting to take its toll on me.

His tongue slowly slipped across my lower lip, pleading for entrance. Pressing my body flush against his I opened my mouth, letting our tongues meet and dance in perfect harmony.

I could feel our growing arousals between us, pressing against each other softly. I was in no rush to do anything, and I doubt Nowaki was either.

Keeping his hands upon my hips, Nowaki pushed me back until I bumped into the wall. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my collarbones while I used the wall as my support. My hands found their place at the back of his neck, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer.

"Nowaki…" I whispered out in a flush, his lips latching onto my pulse point and sucking gently. Nowaki did not rush me and push me into doing anything I did not want to. "Nowaki." I said a tad louder, getting his stormy eyes to look up into mine.

My cheeks were flushed red, my eyes watery and hazy as I looked down at him. His lips retracted from my neck and his face came up to mine, our foreheads resting against each other.

"I want you to…" I trailed off, looking at him with an unsure gaze. His soft tenor voice chuckled as he wrapped his arms completely around me.

"Hiro-san… you don't have to ask me to do something that you're not prepared for just because you want me to be happy." Nowaki said, even though I could feel him pressing into me from beneath his jeans.

"I want to Nowaki… I want you to make love to me." It came out softer then a whisper, my voice shaky. Nowaki's hands dipped lower and grabbed onto the backs of my thighs before he hoisted me up and pushing me tighter against the wall.

"Ah!" I yelped out, my arms tightening around his neck and my legs wrapping around his waist. I could definitely feel him against me now, and I know he could feel my hardness just as well.

"Hiroki." Nowaki's voice was lower, his eyes lustful. He stared at me, a predatory gaze in his eyes. I bucked my hips against his in a small motion and brought my lips back to his. A groan was contained in his throat as our tongues danced a ravishing battle. The kissing left us both breathless and more aroused.

Supporting me against the wall by pushing his pelvis hard against mine, Nowaki shifted to remove both of our shirts. Mine went first. I lifted my arms as he grabbed the lower hem and lifted it up and off. Nowaki threw it somewhere onto the floor and I edged closer to the wall, my arms coming up to cover my chest.

"Hiroki… you're beautiful." Nowaki whispered gently, knowing that I was self-conscious. He carefully pulled my arms away from my chest before proceeding to take his own shirt off. If anyone were beautiful, it would have to be him.

Nowaki's chest was smooth and hairless, not a mark or blemish to be seen. His muscles toned, but not over the top. They were just perfect. He must have noticed me eyeing his torso because he placed a hand onto my cheek and brought my attention back to his face.

His cheeks held a slight flush, his hair a tousled mess. Yet still those stormy blue eyes would stare into me. It was hot as the two of us stood pressed together against the wall.

"Hiroki…" the way Nowaki said my name made me melt against him. I would do anything for him. He dropped my legs slowly so I placed them back onto the floor. Taking my hand, he led me to the bedroom and onto the bed.

I lay back on the cool sheets and comforter as I felt his body move over top of mine, his legs straddling my hips. His mouth took its place back on my neck, nipping and sucking a trail down my sternum. Nowaki's lips left a trail of fire blazing on my skin.

I could not help but let out tiny moans and sight gasps at his antics. My back arched off the bed and into him as he brushed against my nipples. I could feel the vibrations his soft laughter made against my skin.

As the seconds ticked by, I realized that I would feel more and more lightheaded. I knew it was not the passion getting to me as I realized how many nights I had really gone without sleep. Nowaki noticed my change in demeanor.

"Hiro-san, what is the matter?" Nowaki's voice was always caring. He was always so sweet when he spoke with me.

"Nowaki…" I mumbled out, gazing up at him with half closed eyes. "I'm sorry." I said while bringing my arms up to wrap around him.

"Don't be Hiroki… it's all right." Nowaki reassured me without even knowing what the problem was. Climbing over from above me, he pulled me farther up onto the bed and into his arms.

I now faced his chest with my eyes looking up into his. Nowaki's arms curled around my waist as my own hands pressed to his chest.

"I have not been sleeping very well…" I admitted to him, watching his eyes flash to worry. He knew all about sleeping issues as he was in the medical field. "I can not fall asleep without you beside me…" I breathed out, snuggling closer into him.

"You will be okay now Hiroki. I am right here." he murmured softly. I felt his arms come down and undo my pants. Jeans were uncomfortable to sleep in, so I let him pull them off my legs. He did the same with his own pants so that we were both lying together in our boxers.

"I love you…" I told Nowaki once more. He reached one hand up to stroke my hair.

"I love you to, Hiroki. I do not ever want you to cry anymore, not when I am not here to wipe them away." he answered.

Nowaki was almost too sweet sometimes. Before I finally let a restful sleep wash over me, I nodded my head up and placed a kiss underneath his chin.

"I will be here when you wake up, sweet dreams Hiro-san." That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep in my lover's arms.

**So… it's around 2am and I just wanted to type something. I hope you all like it! I was going to do a sex scene… but then I realize just the common knowledge of Hiroki being so exhausted from not sleeping. He would have never been able to keep up…**

**If you want another chapter added with a sex scene, Review and let me know what you think! Bye bye!**


End file.
